


Daddy Came To School

by tardis_to_bakerstreet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Student Sherlock, Teacher John, Teacher-Student Relationship, Though Sherlock isn't John's student at the time so nothing is wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardis_to_bakerstreet/pseuds/tardis_to_bakerstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock uses John's weakness against him. Which turns into a kinky, smutty oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Came To School

I need you to fuck me. I don't care that you're married. SH 

_What? J_

Don't be dull, John. SH

_Is this some prank? J_

No, it's not. I need you to push me against a wall and fuck me. SH

_You can't just say something like that to me. I'm married, Sherlock._

You were my teacher too. Maybe I should bend over a desk, make it more romantic. SH

_Don't. J_

Why not? Don't you know we have a study session tonight? I called hours ago and switched it with your wife. She agreed and would make sure you got there on time. SH

_What is it you don't understand by "I'm married"? J_

_I can't fuck you, Sherlock._

I understand it perfectly fine. I just don't care in the least. You come whilst calling out my name, you can fuck me. SH

_No, I don't do that. J_

Oh, of course. When you use the loo during our study sessions you don't leave exactly 42 minutes into it to go to the bathroom and wank off. I can hear my name through the door. Don't insult my intelligence. SH

_Sherlock, stop. I'm not going to fuck you._

Yes, you will. SH

_You're not going to get what you want. J_

You can't do this. SH

_Say no to sex? Yeah, I think I can._

[Delay] Fine then. Our sessions are cancelled, as I will no longer be enrolled in school. The only reason I stayed was to have you. I see my efforts wasted and will no longer elect to stay clean for my enrollment. Goodbye. SH

_Because I don't want to cheat on my wife, you're dropping out of school? J_

I don't give one shit about your wife. I just want you and if that's not going to happen I'll go drown myself in seven percent of heaven. SH

_Fine. Come over now._

Office or home? SH

_Office. J_

_Come bounce on my cock, Sherlock._

Sherlock smiled as the last text he received was exactly what he wanted to do. Wanted John to fuck into him like he was nothing. Only allowing Sherlock to come by his cock. Not allowing him to wank off. Fuck! He opened the office door he had been standing next to and stepped inside the small room. A smirk caught his lips as he looked at John while John looked at him with a tight frown. Second thoughts, must be. The student did everything he could to look attractive to his tutor, trying to turn him on even more. He walked over and around his desk with a sway in his hips, still smirking at him.

"What do you want me to do first? Suck you or just get straight to the point?" He asked in a low voice, everything about his demeanour screamed seduction. The way John was looking at him meant he wanted this, but he didn't want to be unfaithful to his wife. All of his inane morals running through his head and trying to keep Sherlock as his student and nothing more. Though Sherlock was incredibly sexy..

"I'm afraid I don't have any condoms or lube in here." John replied, and Sherlock noticed the way he shifted in his chair, so he was turned on by all of this. Good.

"I'm clean, as are you." Sherlock said and grabbed a travel sized bottle of lube from his pocket, setting it on the desk in front of him and smiled to John. He stripped out of his coat and kneeled in front of him, staring up at him through his eyelashes while his hands worked on setting him free. John let out a soft noise at the feeling, looking down at Sherlock like he was nothing more than another fucktoy.

"I want you to ride me, Sherlock. Get straight to the point. I want you to come on my cock" he growled, grabbing his hair, pulling it to the side harshly. Okay, so Sherlock had underestimated the anger he would have at being blackmailed. The moan that left the younger mans throat though did let all of this take a turn. The student was turned on at the feeling of his hair being pulled so roughly and shifted John's trousers and pants lower before lifting himself up and stripping out of his own clothes, putting on a small show for John. once he had himself completely naked while John was still fully clothed he grabbed the lube and slicked John's cock up first before going around to his entrance and fingering himself in front of John, biting his lip and mewling at the feel. John's cock swelled at the sight of Sherlock like this and grabbed his own cock, stroking it slowly as he watched him. Not enough pressure to satisfy him but since he didn't want to come so soon anyway he figured he could live with the disappointment.

"Good boy." He praised, biting at his lower lip. "How does that feel baby?" Sherlock sighed as he added a second finger in his hole.

"So good. So good, daddy." He murmured, voice lost in pleasure. He opened his eyes and looked at John with lust as he scissored himself open for John's rather thick cock. As much as he would like to think this would be pain free he knew with how thick he was it wouldn't happen, there would be some pain no matter what. John smirked up at him and kept stroking himself.

"Get yourself nice and stretched for your daddy, baby. I can't wait to fuck my baby boys tight little ass." Sherlock whined at the dirty talk and entered himself more vigorously to help speed up the process. A need growing deep inside him, wanting to be so full and sated by John.

"Yes, daddy." He whispered and leaned on the desk as he started working three fingers up himself. The pain was starting to arrive with the intrusion and he gasped without noise as he forced past his tight ring of muscle. He could feel John watching him and turned his body so Sherlock was laying over the desk with his fingers still working up his arse.

"Are you ready for daddy?" John asked softly as he noticed Sherlock's hand slow down in himself. The student shock his head vigorously and gripped the desk tighter.

"I'm not ready daddy. Your cock is too different from my fingers yet, let me add another." He said breathlessly and turned his head to look back at the man that used to be his teacher. The look John had in his eyes let him know he wouldn't be getting that type of treatment though and so he forced everything of all three of his fingers up himself and nodded for him. "Okay, daddy, I'm ready." He whispered his lie and John smiled to him, god he wanted to see that smile for the rest of his life. It made his heart flutter.

"Sit back on my cock, baby. Take as much as you can." John told him and continued to stroke himself as Sherlock backed up onto him and straddled his legs, placing the tip of John's cock at his hole, he moaned at the feeling of it. Both of his hands were on the armrests of John's chair as he lowered himself, feeling Johns hands spreading his cheeks apart to watch his progress. Suddenly John's fingers were in Sherlock's mouth as his other one was on the inside of his calf.

"Daddy doesn't like being manipulated. You should know this, whore." He whispered as he pushed out Sherlock's support system and had him impale himself on John's thick cock. He opened his mouth to scream in pain but Johns fingers held his tongue down and muffled any loose noise. "That's it baby. Now you're full of me. Isn't that so much better? Being full of my cock shuts you up real quickly." Sherlock laid back against him as he felt John remove his fingers and focus solely on fucking him. Everything hurt even after John hit his prostate with his thrust. Despite himself he moaned out and raised his hands back to lace into his hair, getting back into the feeling of being fucked. "There you are baby. Full of my cock and loving it." John growled into his ear and wrapped his arm around his torso and lifted him up, pushing him back against the desk. Sherlock leaned over the wood and gripped onto the edge as he felt a trickle of liquid run down his thigh, might be blood, might be lube. He ignored it as John started up again, fucking into him ruthlessly. The professors hand laced into his students curls and yanked him back. Sherlock's head pulled up straight, looking like a prized dog, which was an accurate description since that's how he was being treated. "What do you want baby? Tell daddy what you want." He ordered and Sherlock moaned and whined at all of the stimuli he received, raising his arse up to get John to hit his prostate with each thrust.

"I want you to fuck me daddy. Fuck me like a whore." Sherlock whined and John slapped his arse as he pounded into him, using his hair like a grip on a horse, riding him into tomorrow. Making sure Sherlock would feel this for a while.

Eventually, after a couple minutes of fucking that was turning monchromic, Sherlock got tired of just being used and reached down to fondle his own erection as John continued to fuck him. The man had hardly stopped, still holding his hair and slapping his arse. He immediately saw him reach for his own cock and buried himself completely into Sherlock as he grabbed his hand.

"That's not very nice. Doing something without daddy's permission isn't allowed and you know it." He seethed and Sherlock whined as his hand was twisted behind his back and John pulled out of him completely. Leaving his arse empty and on display, just begging to be filled again. "You deserve to be punished for disobeying. Don't you?" He asked and Sherlock whimpered, taking a moment to respond.

"Yes, daddy. I deserve to be punished." Sherlock told him and didn't expect the sharp pain so quickly. He arched off of desk as he was hit repeatedly, he hazily countered a dozen before John's hands let up on him and kneaded out his burning skin. Everything was on fire and it felt so good. His mind suddenly, blessedly, quiet.

"It's okay. It's okay, baby. I've got you. Do you need to stop?" John asked softly and massaged out all of the spots his had hit. Sherlock shook his head and put both of his hands up next to his head to have a grip on the desk.

"No, daddy, fuck me like a whore." He said and could feel his daddy's pride radiate from him as he dropped back into character, standing up again and entering in one fluid motion. Ss yelled at the pain he felt, mostly from the whiplash he now had on his arse instead of John entering him again. Their bodies came together so perfectly and Sherlock noticed how John was aiming more for his prostate, wanting him to feel better than he was. "Yes. Ah! Daddy! Please. Fuck! Oh daddy..." He moaned and pushed back against him as their rhythm came back to them. John pounding into him ruthlessly and Sherlock feeling so full he was almost bursting.

"That's it baby. Take everything daddy gives you. You need this. You need me." John groaned as he held onto his skinny hips and fucked him harshly. "Fuck baby boy. You're so tight. So fucking tight for your daddy." He growled and Sherlock could feel John getting close to coming, he himself was close and knew with this he would have to come before him or he wouldn't at all. His orgasm came up on him with one last thrust to his prostate gasping and moaning as he covered the wood desk with come. John thrust three more times before burying himself into Sherlock as far as he could and coming into him. They were both panting like dogs as John leaned over Sherlock's body and kissed in between his shoulder blades.

"Thank you, daddy." Sherlock whispered and Johns cock plopped out of his arse with a squelch before he reached into his desk drawer and pulled out some wipes. "Just next time we agree on faking your marriage remember to wear the wedding ring." He said and laid still as John cleaned him up and had him stand with his hand cupped under his entrance, catching the come that dripped out.

"Yes, baby." He whispered and smiled to him, kissing him quickly before handing him another wipe. "Clean up your come. Remember we have dinner reservations tonight." He reminded and the student smiled, shivering as John's warmth left his arse and left him to lean down and wipe up his mess.

"Why can't we stay home and fuck like rabbits?" He asked and playfully wiggled his arse to him.

"Because if we do that I won't be able to come by the end of the week, you'll have drained me." John said and buttoned up his cock again.

"Daddy you didn't let me clean it." Sherlock pouted and John sighed.

"Next time baby. You know you won't have to wait long if you eat dinner with me." The teacher said and Sherlock grinned up at him looking at him expectantly and John smiled as he leaned down and kissed him passionately. Sherlock loved when John came at school.


End file.
